


A Boy's Dream

by spideyfreakradio



Category: Batman and Robin (Comics), Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25227229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spideyfreakradio/pseuds/spideyfreakradio
Summary: Richard Grayson is new to the superhero life. While getting adjusted to living with Bruce Wayne and protecting Gotham with Batman, how will the two balance both worlds and make a connection?
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Robin (DCU), Robin & Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 7





	1. "Firsts"

Robin swept through the air with a whoop, landing expertly on his feet. It was his second week patrolling with Batman, and so far, everything seemed to be pretty calm. The masked vigilante he was with swooped from above and landed next to him, silent except for the sound of his cape flying. For once, the night was peaceful so the two were spending their time scaling buildings and jumping from rooftop to rooftop, eyes open for any sign of danger or chaos, and for the first time since his parent's deaths, Dick was feeling pretty good.

Robin looked up at Batman with a grin. It was not returned. He was quickly learning how different Batman and Bruce Wayne really were. Bruce was sweet and caring-but busy. A life with Batman was proving to be difficult and expecting. Part of Robin wished he had never found out his surrogate father's secret for that reason, but whenever they went out, he was reminded of how thrilling it was to live this way.

Speaking of which-

Both the heroes heads flicked to the left at the sound of police sirens blaring, parting traffic as they pursued a dark van. Shots were being fired from both sides. Before Batman could give any instruction, Robin was off like a bullet, leaping across rooftops to catch up with the chase. "Robin!" He shouted, running after the boy. Either the kid couldn't hear his companion or he chose not to. Batman caught up in time to see the boy jump from the building and onto the van, swinging over it to kick the passenger from his seat. A burly man was thrown from the vehicle, landing in a cart full of produce on the side of the road. The van started swerving, getting dangerously close to buildings at the sidewalks as the driver's door swung open-with Robin hanging onto it.

Batman leaped down and saw a foot extend from the vehicle, aimed to kick the boy from the door. He jumped in through the passenger door, grabbing the man and throwing him to the back of the van, making it just in time to grab Robin and pull him to safety. The van slowed to a stop, allowing the police to surround it, guns drawn. The heroes leaped out through one of the open doors, using their grappling hooks to pull them to the top of a nearby building. Batman observed the situation, making sure both men were apprehended before turning to face Robin.

"What were you thinking?!" He said, raising his voice. Before Robin could so much as open his mouth to answer, the man yelled again. "You didn't know how many men were in there or what kind of weapons they had! There could have been a dozen of them all armed! You would have been shot to death before even realizing they hit you!" Robin kept his head down, feeling angry but also disappointed in himself. As much as he hated to admit it, the caped crusader had a point. "I'm sorry." He mumbled. Batman sighed. "I think it's time to go home."

Neither spoke to the other on the ride home. When they entered the Batcave, Alfred was there waiting for them with a watch in hand, obviously monitoring their time out. "Master Bruce, Master Dick," he said, greeting them. Robin gave a quiet hello to Alfred, not saying another word to either of them, and instead headed upstairs. The atmosphere was tense, and Alfred being Alfred, knew something was off.

"Is something the matter?" He asked, walking to stand by Batman, who was typing away at his computer with more force them necessary. Bruce sighed and paused. "I nearly lost him today to some low-life criminals. He made stupid mistakes, he isn't learning and it's going to get him killed." Alfred cleared his throat. "Master Bruce, in all consideration, you must take the boy's situation into account. He lost his only family weeks ago and has barely begun participating in this...hobby of yours."

Batman raised an eyebrow and turned to look at him. "Might I remind you of your first nights out?" Alfred added with a hint of a smile on his face. Bruce's eyes narrowed, a clear sign of a "no, don't." Alfred's lip twitched into a subtle grin, remembering Bruce's incidents his first weeks as a crime fighter. "I think it would be best, sir, if you gave the boy some credit. He has a lot of potential, and...he's a lot like you. If you want a good relationship with him, you need to try harder to make a connection."

Bruce looked down a little, and Alfred made his way to the stairs. "Is that all, sir?" He questioned, turning to Bruce. He nodded his head. "Yes. Thanks, Alfred."

To be continued.


	2. Father and Son

Dick stomped up to his room, pulling off his mask as he continued up the stairs. Opening the door to his bedroom, he walked in, throwing the face-wear onto a dresser. He sighed. Sure, Batman was right. What he did tonight was reckless and sloppy, but still. He was trying, wasn't he?

He moved to sit on the window-seat, gazing out at the vast properties of Wayne Manor and the rest of Gotham City beyond it. Moonlight illuminated the space around him as he curled his knees up to his chest. Just when everything started to be turning around, a fiasco just had to happen. He watched as a squirrel leapt from a tree on the lawn, running to a bird-fountain to drink before disappearing into the darkness of nearby shadows. He smiled a little at the sight before letting his lips fall back into a frown.

Dick sighed, about to turn to get ready for bed when a knocking came at the door. He looked over to see Bruce step in, holding two steaming mugs of what the boy only assumed to be cocoa. He had changed out of his costume to the thin, dark suit he always wore under it, dropping the mask and cape.

"Hey," Bruce said, taking a seat next to the boy, handing him a mug.

"Hi," Dick replied quietly.

Bruce cleared his throat. "I'm sorry about earlier. I kinda lashed out at you. It wasn't fair of me." Dick took a sip from his cup, allowing the rich hot-chocolate to warm him. "No, you're right. I was being stupid." His father looked at him, eyebrows furrowing slightly. "Maybe you were, but that didn't warrant such a reaction from me. I'm having a hard time remembering that this is new to you, and that you're still learning. I'm still learning. I think we both need to work on keeping that in mind."

The boy nodded his head, looking down at his drink.

"Can I really do this?"

Bruce had to pause for a moment, barely able to hear the words Dick had whispered. "Can you really do what?" He asked.

"Hero stuff. I...I don't know if I'm-capable. I don't know if I'm strong enough for this job."

Bruce gently put his mug on a nearby table, turning to face his surrogate son. "Dick," he began. The boy looked up at him, almost sadly. "I don't know if anyone is capable for this work. It's hard, but not in the same way most things are hard. What I do know is that you've pushed yourself farther than any other child your age ever has, physically, mentally, and emotionally."

He looked out the window at the glowing city miles away. "There will always be people that need help, and that's what we're here for. I want you to know that this isn't the only way to help others, but this is just my way. It's the best way I know how." He looked back at Dick, putting a gentle hand on the boy's shoulder.

"It may not be for you. There may be times when doing this may be too difficult to handle. I want you to remember that if you ever feel like it's too much, you can quit. You can always find other ways to help this city. But I'll never stop helping you. Whatever you want to do, I'll help you do it."

Dick smiled as the man took his hand from the boy's shoulder. "Yeah. I get it. Thanks," he said, his expression softening. Bruce returned the gesture, standing to leave.

"Alright. You get to sleep. It's late," he said, taking the mugs as he approached the door. Dick hopped off the window-seat, removing his gloves, nodding.

"Oh, Bruce?" The boy said, stopping the man as he began closing the door. Bruce raised an eyebrow.

"Say goodnight to Alfred for me."

Bruce smiled. "I will."

Thanks for reading! I meant this to be a short one-shot, but if you want any further interactions like these, leave me a request, and I'll try to get to it. Happy reading!


End file.
